Albus Potter and the Battle of Hogwarts
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Albus must fight Delphi for the last time. 7/14. 8-14 are Harry's story


HARRY POTTER IS J.K ROWLING'S AND WILL ALWAYS. BE

_Albus and his friends and their families embark on an adventure to get the last 3 Horcruxes killed: A cup, a diadem and Delphi's Obsurus, Credence Barebone. Albus must fight Delphi for the last time. You may recognise the Mrs Weasley-Bellatrix scene_

PROLOGUE- MCGONAGALL

"I don't believe it!" cried Hermione. "James has done it!"

"Done what?" asked Rose innocently.

"Killed Minerva!" cried Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"How could he!" roared Ginny loudly. "James, let me look at your arm,"

James lifted his left arm sleeve. Ginny gasped and backed away slowly as she saw her son had the dark mark engraved.

"Harry," said Ginny weakly. "He has it. James has it."

* * *

Chapter 1: sabotage

"Al?" asked Polly Chapman. "I'll be at Hogwarts. If you need me,"

Albus and Polly smiled. Polly pulled Albus towards her, Albus could feel her soft hair touching his face, her brown eyes looking into his green eyes then-

"OI!" shouted Ron.

Albus and Polly sprung apart, both thoroughly discombobulated.

"Happy birthday, Al," said Polly tonelessly.

* * *

Albus shut his eyes to imagine where the diadem could be.

"Hogwarts," said Harry, who had done the same thing.

"Hogwarts," said Albus, who agreed with Harry.

Albus flung the invisibility cloak over themselves, Draco checking for curfew. Draco went into Hogsmeade to take it off. He gave thumbs up to everyone else.

Hannah Abbott waved them into the Hogshead.

"Hey," said Hannah. "Nev's coming to pick you up. We knew you needed a diadem, so Nev's got it for you, like the old times, hey?"

"Yeah," replied Hermione. "Susan, it's Hermione."

Susan Bones turned. "Hi, Hermione. My husband, Ernie MacMillian, is at the Ministry. He's here,"

"Hello, Hermione," said Ernie.

"Hello, Ern," replied Hermione.

"Good week?"

"Yes,"

Neville pushed open the portrait of Hannah's mother.

"Harry!" cried Neville.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry.

"Here, diadem and some fangs. Polly Chapman told me how to get in,"

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Come on, Delphi's attacking the castle," said Neville.

"Who's in charge?"

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow again. And Toadface."

"I thought-"

"Not anymore," said Neville.

"Come on," said Albus.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle of Hogwarts

Albus stabbed the and diadem in the room of requirement. He ran out, to see Mrs Weasley and Percy searching for Molly.

That was when they saw she was dead, James running away from everything.

"JAMES!" shouted Albus.

James turned. "Albus..."

"James, join me and fight!" cried Albus, gasping, his head bursting open.

Lily came.

"LILY!" shouted James and Albus. "GO INSIDE THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT, HIDE!"

Lily shook her head. She pointed at Hugo, his lifeless body form. "Expecto Patronum," roared Albus. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came running. Hermione halted when she saw Hugo.

"Lily!" cried Ginny. "Hide, now!"

Hermione looked from her husband to her son.

Hermione gently picked up Hugo and laid him next to Molly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose and Scorpius were battling Millicent with Polly, Dominique was battling Delphi with Louis and Lucy. Millicent shot a killing spell at Rose but missed. Mrs Weasley came out of nowhere. "NOT MY GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she cried, running at Millicent, flinging off her cloak.

The two witches were battling, Mrs Weasley shot an unknown spell at Millicent, taking an age for her to fall.

Albus looked into Delphi's brown eyes. Brown into the green. Green into the brown. They circled each other, like wolves tearing each other apart.

Delphi held up the wonder wand. Albus and Delphi duelled, the wonder wand flipped so it faced Delphi. Albus caught it like a professional seeker, Harry and Ginny went to hug him, so did Polly, Rose and Scorpius. But Albus had eyes for one person: Polly Chapman.

* * *

**19 years later**

* * *

**Albus and Polly looked at each other as their daughter, Amelie Chapman-Potter jumped onto the Hogwarts express. Alicia Chapman-Potter cried all the way and Amelie had a happily ever after...**

* * *

**"Amelie Chapman-Potter!" cried Neville.**

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

**Amelie smiled. She was going to enjoy it at Hogwarts...**


End file.
